Adjustable shower curtain rods are known. A common adjustable rod, sometimes referred to as a tension rod, takes the form of a telescoping, two-piece rod. The two rod halves can be rotated relative to one another to shorten or lengthen the rod to fit the shower or bath enclosure. Such rods are typically supported by respective brackets fastened to opposed walls of the shower or bath enclosure.